


Hell Hath No Fury

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: From Pinetree to Sapling [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill will destroy anyone who messes with Dipper, CG!Bill, Classification AU, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Bill Cipher, Wetting, little!dipper, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: College wise, Dipper had expected a lot more to change. Being classified as a ‘Little’ had surely changed everything else. He now had a place with Bill, everyone looked at him differently, and he had expected his courses to change as well.Well, he wasn't completely wrong.





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkPowerRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPowerRanger/gifts).



> It's been SOOOO long and I'm sorrryyyyyyy

College wise, Dipper had expected a lot more to change. Being classified as a ‘Little’ had surely changed everything else. He now had a place with Bill, everyone looked at him differently, and he had expected his courses to change as well. 

Dipper had been called into the Dean’s office who explained to him that 3 other students also tested as a little. However, he was assured that nothing would change academically speaking in his course work. 

“Your Caregiver has been added as your number one emergency contact and should you ever have an ‘incident’, he will be contacted immediately.” The Dean informed clinically.

Dipper knew what he was referring to by ‘incident’. He meant if Dipper ever slipped into little space in the middle of class. Right then, Dipper swore he wouldn’t. He worked too hard to let all his work fall away for nothing. “Thank you, sir.” He said instead. 

Bill had received an identical speech as well. And they were both given green wrist bands that would let the professors know their situation as well. Part of Dipper was curious as to who else tested as a little, but the matter was classified. Well, he knew Pacifica was. But that was only because Mabel (As her Caregiver) told him so.

 

As Dipper walked into class for the first time since he was classified, he expected all eyes to be on him. In truth, only a few eyes turned. But as soon as they registered that he wasn't the professor, they looked away. The younger Pines twin sighed heavily as he made his way to his usual seat. The green wristband seemed like a beacon telling everyone what he was, but in truth it passed as a simple accessory. 

What really had Dipper on edge was the pull-up rubbing against his legs. Bill had insisted he wore it just in case he couldn't get to the bathroom in time. Dipper would have disputed it had he not known his bladder control had atrophied since he was classified. It was the “little hormones”. They changed his body chemistry to accommodate his new life. 

His emotions were a bit more unstable now, he noticed. Just the other night he had spilled a cup of hot chocolate across Bill's white carpet and felt tears pouring down his cheeks before he could stop them. So that would take a little adjusting. 

And his appetite was a little off. Dipper now required 3 balanced meals every day as well as 2 snacks. Thankfully, he hadn’t gained anymore weight, but his metabolism required constant fuel. If he found himself missing a meal, he’d feel dangerously sick. 

The College also tried to give him meal vouchers for the cafe area, but Bill was having none of it. Dipper would never forget the look of utter disgust on the man’s face at the news. 

“Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. I’ll prepare his food for him in advance. I have very strict standards.” Bill explained eloquently as always. 

This caused a raised eyebrow. “Mr. Cipher, I assure you our food is up to standard. We weren’t aware of any allergies Mr. Pines might have. Rest assured though, if we receive the correct documentation, we will take all necessary precautions to avoid any incidents.”

“Dipper has no allergies. However, I want to be able to know what is in the food he eats and where it has been acquired from. As I’ve explained, I have strict standards for my little’s food and I will not compromise on these matters. Thanks, but no thanks.”

“If I could just say-”

“Are you aware if any beef or pork products are acquired in an adequate and humane way? Or if the cows and pigs they come from are not in factory-farms or traded in saleyards? Or how about if the egg products come from free-range/cage free chickens with access to nutritious and wholesome feed? I could go on, Sir, but I feel I’ve made my point quite clear.” Bill leaned back in his chair and grabbed Dipper’s hand. 

“Yes, Mr. Cipher. I understand. Please allow me to give you my apologies. We just try to be as accommodating as possible to our students.”

Dipper sat in silence for the whole meeting. He was blow away by the authority and power Bill seemed to have at his disposal. 

So the young Pines boy settled into his normal seat and tried to keep any unwanted attention off himself. Thankfully, the professor arrived shortly after and class resumed as always. Notes were scribbled into his notebook with the same diligence as always as the clock turned. Soon one hour turned to two and Dipper felt the telltale signs of needing the restroom. He knew he shouldn’t have finished the whole bottle of water Bill gave him before class. 

As calmly as possible, Dipper stood from his seat and headed for the door. His quiet footsteps were not heard at all leaving him able to almost slip out unnoticed. Almost. That was until the professor turned to him and crossed his arms. 

“Walking out of class with only 30 minutes left, Mr. Pines? Was I boring you?” He asked coldly. 

Dipper froze at the question. He didn’t know what to say. The professor never called out students like this. In fact, it was very common for students to slip out in the middle of the lecture to use the bathroom. This confusion played on the other student’s faces as well. “No, sir. I just...needed the bathroom…” His eyes dipped down to look at his green wristband prominently displayed. The professor’s eyes did the same and then he glared. 

“Surely you can wait 30 more minutes, Mr. Pines. My daughter could do so when she was 4 years old. Surely you have better control than her?”

Tears stung the little’s eyes and he cursed himself. Now was not the time for sensitive emotions. Still, Dipper’s voice cracked as he answers a timid, “Yes, sir.” And made his way back to his seat. 

Why the professor refused to let him go was a mystery to everyone. Perhaps he had been having a bad day. It didn’t change the fact that Dipper knew he wasn’t able to wait 30 minutes. Hell, he’d be lucky to make it 10. 

The Professor resumed his lecture as before as if nothing had happened and Dipper squirmed in his seat. Sadly, only 5 minutes later Dipper couldn’t hold it anymore. For once, he was thankful to at least have the pull-up to save him from unimaginable embarrassment. The lecture proceeded all around him unaware of the emotional turmoil he was in. There was no stopping the tears streaming down his face and staining his perfectly formatted notes. At that point he didn’t care. He just wanted his Daddy to come and take him home. 

Soon enough, the professor signalled the end of class and students began gathering their things and leaving. As usual, Bill was waiting in the doorway right when it opened for the other students. However, upon seeing how Dipper had yet to move, he rushed in and crouched next to Dipper’s seat. 

“Dip...What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked tilting the boy’s chin up. 

“N-No!” Dipper cried finally letting out a built up sob. He fell into Bill’s gentle hold and allowed himself to finally release all his sadness and humiliation. In between hitched breaths and sobs, the young Pines boy found recounting all of the events since Bill had left him that morning. “-A-And I was ‘posed to be big boy. But I messed’ed it all up!” 

“Oh, baby. You didn’t mess anything up. This wasn’t your fault at all! It was your professor.” He reassured. “And we’re going to go have a talk with the Dean right now, okay? Your professor had no right to bully you and tell you to sit back down.” The fire in his eyes was barely held back by his worry for Dipper. 

“Am I g-gonna get in trouble?” Dipper asked as his tears finally began to dry up. 

Bill pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and shook his head. “No, sweet boy. If anyone is getting in trouble, it’s your professor. I will see to that.” 

Bill took his time coaxing Dipper out of his seat and across the hall to the bathroom. At the far end of the bathroom sat a large Handicap sized stall with a reinforced changing table inside. It wasn’t anything nearly as extravagant as the one at home, but it served its purpose well. Dipper was swiftly changed into a new pull-up and his red face was wiped down with a cool wipe. The pair’s next stop was to the Dean’s office where Bill sat Dipper down onto the plush couch and stood in from of the man’s desk. 

“What can I help you with today, Mr. Cipher?” The man asked already red around his collar. 

“I was assured by you nothing would change in any of Dipper’s classes. So why is one of his professor’s refusing him access to the bathroom and verbally demeaning him in front of the entire class?” Bill’s voice was deathly calm, but Dipper knew better than to think that Bill was anything but furious. The man didn’t even bother pushing his fringe out of his face as it fell across his brow. 

The Dean looked (appropriately) horrified. “I had no knowledge of this, Mr. Cipher. Which professor was it exactly?”

After Bill informed him, the man wrote something down in his appointment notebook and nodded. “I will have disciplinary actions executed immediately. This kind of behavior is intolerable. Gravity Falls University is a very tolerant school, you know. This is just atrocious-”

“What are you going to do regarding this professor, sir.” Bill was clear in making the title seem as superficial as possible. His palms flatted on the front of the desk. 

“Well...He will most certainly be put on leave as we investigate this matter to the fullest extent.” The Dean seemed proud of his solution as he laced his fingers together on the desk. 

Bill, in a faux show of relaxation, slid into the chair right behind him and crossed his leg over his knee. “Sir, I trust you know of the generous donations given to this school by the Cipher family.”

“Yes, Mr. Cipher! And we appreciate it very much.” 

“Hm,” The man hummed taking his phone from his pocket and typing something in quickly. 

The Dean squirmed in his seat as he watched the display. Surely that was all? “Mr. Cipher is there anything e-”

“Richard, in less than two minutes I just pulled up the ‘Little and Caregiver Rights’ as stated by the state of Oregon. And do you know what the first point is?” Bill asked keeping his eyes on his phone. 

“Uh...Not right off the top of my head, Mr. Cipher…”

Bill cleared his throat as he read, “Any and all violations of these rights shall result in heavy legal persecution. And I assure you what the professor did was most certainly a violation of Dipper’s rights as a Little and a Law abiding citizen of Gravity Falls. And if you think I will settle for some old bigot getting paid to sit at home while all of you sit here with your thumbs up your asses, you have another thing coming. That man better not step another toe into this building or else you’ll have more problems than crippled funding on your hands. I’m talking lawyers, press conferences, real investigations. Do I make myself clear?”

The Dean’s eyes were wide as his hands clenched onto the wooden armrests of his chair. “Crystal, sir.”

“Excellent.”

Bill turned away from the man and walked back over to the couch where Dipper was quietly sitting still. He crouched in front of him and smiled. “Hiya, sweetie! You did such a good job waiting for me! What do you say we go out for an early lunch and then go by the Mystery Shack? Stanford and Gruncle Stan will be so excited to see you!” He could see the happiness budding in his boy’s eyes, but felt his heart clench at the words that came out of his mouth. 

“But...class…” Sweet boy was too kind for his own good. 

“I know, little one, but the Dean says it’s okay. Right, sir?” Bill said. 

“Y-Yes, Mr. Cipher!” 

Dipper bit his lip but eventually nodded. He grabbed on tightly to Bill’s hand before following the man out to the yellow car in the parking lot. “Can we have pizza?” 

“Of course, little one!”

Later on, Bill was happy to note that Stanford and Stanley were equally as enraged as he was regarding the subject. They didn’t show it to Dipper though. No, they made sure Dipper only saw their happy smiling faces for his entire visit. 

The message was clear though. Nobody messed with their kid.


End file.
